1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing device for a digital camera, camera-equipped cell phone, and the like, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
When taking a picture of an object person, especially when taking a snapshot, the photographer sometimes calls to the object person. Particularly when the object is a child, his parent serving as a photographer calls to him and takes a photo.
For example, according to a technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-121579, a voice recognition means determines whether the meaning of a voice input via a microphone matches a word which is registered in advance and expresses an instruction. If the voice recognition means determines that the meaning of the voice matches a word expressing an instruction, the instruction is output to an operation means.